


I don’t wanna wait

by Breakdawn_Avenue



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakdawn_Avenue/pseuds/Breakdawn_Avenue
Summary: Revolver didn’t do much more than drawing a single card. Then he had the audacity to end his turn without anything else. That wasn’t cool. Revolver wasn’t cool. He himself wasn’t cool. At all. But Soulburner couldn’t have ever been prepare for the amount of information he was about to get. How on earth should this team be able to fight against Lightning and his fraction if their team was so fragile?No matter how much information he’d get. Or how much it might weight him down.Takeru knew that he ought to take action.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	I don’t wanna wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cybersewisteria (linkedvrains)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkedvrains/gifts).



> please note that if you happen to find my fic anywhere else than here or tumblr (same name), I did not consent in my work being hosted on any unofficial apps, particularly ones with ad revenue and subscription services. neither have I been asked to, nor do I gave anyone permission to host my fic on any third party app or site and gain any sort of money by doing so. anywhere else posted than archiveofourown or tumblr is NOT done by me.

His eyes were round like plates home. Soulburner stared at his teammate, visibly and absolutely bewildered, disbelievingly. They had been fighting side by side for about five months now – not entirely a whole lot time to get to know each other, to form a strong friendship and to build enough trust to talk about their shared past. Or even other things. If anyone knew the way Playmaker rolled, it was him – or so he thought.  
  
Soulburner would have thought that Playmaker would already trust him enough by now to tell him that the boy he had been dating for a few weeks now was none other than Revolver. Up until now, Soulburner never knew who had been really guilty and in charge for the Lost Incident. Since Revolver was the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, he automatically believed that it had been him. Even if the Link VRains avatar looked way too young for someone who had kidnapped and tortured six children ten years ago. But even he already knew that Link VRains didn’t pose any limitations in designing one’s avatar.  
  
However, things got messy and complicated after his interrupted duel against Revolver. Interrupted because Revolver didn’t take him seriously enough to do anything else than to draw a card and end his turn right after that. It was only then, after Soulburner stopped the duel on his own terms, Playmaker eventually and finally spoke up. For whatever reason, Soulburner believed his friend right away when he told him that Revolver was the son of the man who was responsible for their seemingly never-ending misery. That Revolver had been only roughly eight years old when the Lost Incident took place. But he himself dropped almost literally speaking the bomb when he revealed that his name was Kogami Ryoken. Exactly _the_ Kogami Ryoken who dated his supposed new best friend for the past five weeks.  
  
Soulburner didn’t know what he should think or do. He felt betrayed in a way, for that he had spent so much time with his hero, even more than he did with his boyfriend, and yet he realized that Playmaker still didn’t trust him enough to tell him such vital information. Soulburner could feel that he was just seconds away from lashing out – or strangling Revolver. Or even Playmaker. He wasn’t sure yet. It was only Flame who could get through to him and log him out in time. Back in Kusanagi-san’s truck, it was Flame again who prevented him from lashing out. Instead, he left his spare room. The older man greeted him with a strained smile. Seeing this made the boy even more furious. Flame wasn’t fast enough this time to hold him back. That smile was telling Takeru enough. Kusanagi-san knew. Ghost Girl and his idol Blue Girl more than likely, too. Ai went without saying. Takeru felt so dumb. He stormed out of the truck after giving the older young man a piece of his mind. To cool down, he wandered through Den City. It helped for the first couple of minutes, then he felt like thrashing things again. To prevent himself from acting out on his feelings once more, he clenched his fists.  
  
Flame didn’t have it easy to get through to him this time. Takeru didn’t want to listen to him at the beginning but once his partner started to explain Yusaku’s point of view – or rather what he had gathered from Ai. In contrast to him, Yusaku hadn’t been fortunate enough to get back to his family of origin. He grew up in a foreign orphanage where he may did receive therapy. It didn’t help him how it should have. Up until he met Kusanagi-san to find out the truth about the Lost Incident, he had been all alone. He may have bought the magazines where the cleaning robot Roboppy got advertised, however despite the current spirit of the age, a robot couldn’t replace a human being. He had absolutely no clue whatsoever how on earth Ryoken had been successful enough to get through Yusaku’s meticulously built wall. On the other side, Takeru didn’t know how he had managed to get through the wall as well. The Lost Incident scarred him. However, it also left its marks on Yusaku. He never thought that teaming up with his hero could get so emotionally complicated. Takeru decided that they were done with hiding.  
  
The sun was already setting when he was ready to face him again.  
“We can’t go on like this, Yusaku. We need to talk,” he said.  
The other boy flinched, visibly tense. But Takeru couldn’t be considerate of Yusaku’s feelings and sensitivities if he wanted to keep their friendship. He knew that he pressured him to the maximum right now, not giving him the chance for escaping, leaving or debating. Nothing. However, even Takeru knew that their talk was long, long overdue. Especially if Yusaku intended to maintain his relationship with Ryoken. They needed to find a conclusion. He knew that they only could do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting here on Ao3! this is one of the three gifts for the user [rxvclver (LinaFair)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaFair/%5D), I hope you like it
> 
> as it is my first time posting something on Ao3, I’m not entirely familiar with its posting (tagging) system, etc. plus, since English still isn’t my native language, (and writer’s block crippled me these past months ugh) my writing style might be a big shaky (as in grammar and choice of words; also, no beta writer which might further demonstrate it) so I’m sorry for any inconveniences!
> 
> anyone else, I hope you liked it! feel free to leave any comments!


End file.
